


a promise for a later time

by vminthough



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bossy Jimin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kim Namjoon | RM is Trying His Best, M/M, Parent Kim Namjoon | RM, Parent Park Jimin (BTS), he's large but im in charge but make it minjoon, jimin and namjoon are the sweetest dads, jimin makes an adorable husband, married minjoon, married minjoon for the win, minimoni, minjoon - Freeform, namjoon is the best dad!, namjoon wears overalls and jimin wants them off, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminthough/pseuds/vminthough
Summary: jimin and namjoon create a video log for their 1-year-old daughter for when she's older, or just a lot of married minjoon fluff.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	a promise for a later time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyPromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPromise/gifts).



> happy birthday love, hope you enjoy the minimoni fluff !!

Jimin spent most of the video staring at his newly turned 1-year-old rather than the camera, she was wearing a white summer dress, a trail of yellow flowers lining the bottom and daises dotted across the middle, her hair in two pigtails, the ones he had tied that morning. 

The pair was sitting in their kitchen, their daughter placed in her high chair next to the camera so they could keep an eye on her, as they recorded a video log for her older self to watch in the future. 

He couldn’t help but notice how both the father and daughters hair was a mess already, Jimin had told them to come inside 2 hours ago! But, of course, Namjoon was going to take her around the garden and teach her all of the plant names and their roots, Jimin rolled his eyes on most days, “as if she understands you, she’s a baby!” 

“If she’s as adamant as you are with most things, she’ll be the best botanist in all the land before she turns 5.” Namjoon would reply, nuzzling her cheeks, her chubby hands trying to grasp onto his ears.

She was watching intently at her fathers’ now, her eyes glued to each of their actions, she was not used to being overlooked. Her tiny mind could not understand why her fathers were not cooing at her like they did every second of her waking hours. 

“Hyung!” Jimin elbowed Namjoon, who spluttered on his next sentence, (he was telling grown-up Yeri about her favourite museums as a baby), “she’s drooling everywhere! Where did you lose her bib?”

Namjoon looked at his 1-year-old, begging her to telepathically help because he had no idea where they’d lost the bib, they were having so much fun in the garden, it seemed like it was the least of their concerns.

“Umm, so I think...” Namjoon smiled, his dimples on full display (it usually helped distract Jimin for long enough for him to escape his wrath). 

“Lose one more of her clothing or accessories in the garden and I promise you you’ll be sleeping there for a week!” Jimin said, sighing and reaching into Namjoon’s overall pockets, “remember I put an extra one in here?”

He usually stuffed Namjoon’s pockets with snacks and extra shoes for the little one, their garden was the reason they’d bought the house, it was everything Namjoon (and now their 1-year-old) could ever dream of. It was a half-acre land, the size of a garden that gave most young couples a freight and made them run in the opposite direction. But Namjoon’s eyes had shone when they’d viewed the house for the first time, his hands relaxed their hold on Jimin’s as he took the view in and Jimin had already known this would be their new home. 

Namjoon bowed his head slightly, a cheeky smile on his face, as Jimin went over to tie the bib on their daughter, ‘Namu, you need to be more careful’ he thought to himself, Jimin was a man of his words, Namjoon had learnt that the hard way from all the nights he’d spent on the sofa. He loved his garden, oh, it was his favourite place in the world, but not enough to spend a night there, not alone.

“Jimin-ssi!” Namjoon said, excitement making his ears ring, “we should camp outside in the garden! Yeri would love stargazing!” 

Coming back to his seat, Jimin looked into Namjoon’s eyes, put his hand on his husband’s shoulder and smiled, “baby, she sleeps at 7 pm, you keep dreaming big though.” 

“Oh, sugar, she does,” Namjoon’s voice dropped a little, he looked at his daughter, willing her to grow up a little more quickly.

Jimin watched his husband from where he sat, he really had managed to marry the biggest goofball the world had to offer. He wanted to be Namjoon’s in every lifetime the universe offered him. He knew he needed an eternity with the love of his life before he would be sated. 

“Why don’t we try at the start of autumn, that’s the time of the year we’ve had our best stargazing experiences.” 

“You’ll let her stay up late to see them properly?” Namjoon asked, his eyes as bright as the stars Jimin saw on his many stargazing dates. 

Jimin nodded, before placing his hands on either side of his face and drawing him in for a kiss, it was a slow kiss, a whisper of ‘I love you too much to not stand by you as you achieve all your dreams,’ kind of kiss.

It didn’t last long, of course not, they had a toddler to call their own. Namjoon cooed at his daughter as he picked up the duck plushie, it was worn out and battered. It was a set of two that she’d been gifted by uncle Taehyung when she was born, the other being a blue koala. 

The pair had been in love with their daughter years before she had come into their lives.

Just like everyone knew the sun rose in the east, they also knew Jimin loved children. Even in high school, where the teenagers took pride in the disdain of cute things, Jimin was known to slap his friend’s arms in excitement when he saw a cute kid. He would babble for a long time after about the cute toddler he had seen on the train, or how sweetly the baby in the pushchair had smiled back at him. It was as normal as breathing for Namjoon to hear Jimin gushing about a child he’d seen somewhere amongst his daily endeavours.

But Namjoon was quieter about his love, his eyes lingered a little too long on a father holding his daughter or a mother smothering her son in kisses. He went the long way to grab a towel from the home section of a shop so he could take a walk amongst the children’s section. Got lost in the library books made for toddler’s, with their lifting flaps and buttons to press for animal noises, when he went to return his own books.

So when Namjoon sat Jimin down, a year into dating, his eyes could barely hold Jimin’s for longer than a few seconds. “I, so, it doesn’t mean any-anything,” Namjoon started. The small brown bag was on Jimin’s coffee table, Namjoon was dropping by before he went home after work. Their knees were touching as they faced each other, Namjoon’s own shaking a little. 

And already Jimin knew this meant a lot to Namjoon. Because his boyfriend was a public speaker, his vocabulary did not include “um” and “ah”. He never wavered when talking, no matter the topic. Only Jimin had seen him struggle to talk, but it was always when Namjoon was in the comfort of his own space, behind closed doors and in the presence of the boy he loved. It had taken Namjoon months to show his inner self to Jimin. The first time he had seen the older boy duck his head and stop mid-sentence, Jimin knew it was the beginning of something new. Something not many before him had the opportunity to experience.

He had put his hand on Namjoon’s cheek, rubbed his thumb gently on his cheekbones. They were a match made in heaven, because as much as Namjoon was good at speaking, Jimin was just as good at listening. “Joonie, it’s okay,” he smiled softly, trying to calm down the racing heart of his boyfriend, “take a breath and keep going.”

“I prom-ise, its, I'm-not-trying-to-hint,” Namjoon paused, Jimin was mouthing at him to breathe, so he did, before continuing, “it really doesn’t mean anything, I saw it and I really liked it, but it’s not got a hidden meaning, I promise!” 

Moving a little close, Jimin put his other hand on Namjoon’s thigh, this was where Jimin’s hands spent most of their time and gave it a soft squeeze. “I understand. I know you bought whatever is in that bag because you liked the look of it and it has no hidden meaning, now will you show me or shall I look myself?”

Namjoon reached out and bought the bag to his chest, “No, no, I want to show them to you.” 

Jimin had never seen his older hyung act so much like a child, his heartbeat against his chest at just how cute he looked: his eyes twice as large as normal, his hands slightly shaking as he held the beige paper bag with a huge grin on his lips. 

He wondered if it was a necklace or a ring, the bag looked practically empty, but surely they had smaller bags for accessories. 

When Namjoon reached into the bag and withdrew the small brown baby shoes, Jimin tried to conceal the rising sea of emotions that caught at his breath, willed the ocean tides waging war in his stomach to stop. He needed to appear calm, Namjoon was relying on his reaction too much. 

“I don’t blame you hyung, these are really cute shoes,” he said, trying to keep his voice level, a little nonchalant, even when he saw flashes of a future that he knew he was a fool to be imagining so soon. It was not the intent, Nmajoon had been clear about that. 

“I saw them and I couldn’t help it, they look so _adorable_ ,” Namjoon gushed as soon as Jimin had finished speaking, he was so happy Jimin liked them too! 

Jimin had grabbed at Namjoon’s wrist near the door that night and held onto him. His face buried in Namjoon’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around his middle, feeling the comfort of home. A seed of an unspoken future sprouting in each of their hearts, something they would witness take full blossom just 3 years into their marriage. 

Now as they sat recording the video for their toddler, it was Namjoon’s turn to tell older Yeri about her favourite dinosaur, Jimin had just finished explaining her ‘baby’ routine to her. She was curled up in the younger boy’s arms, having worn herself out with all the mid-morning adventures.

Namjoon had never had an interest in dinosaurs, except in the hundred or so museums Namjoon had taken Jimin to in their first 6 months of dating, Jimin had once found a room full of the ancient creatures. He’d run to the corner of the room, where a small (compared to the rest of its species) oviraptor was caged, and for the first time, he’d seen Jimin’s mouth gape open. 

“I really liked dinosaurs when I was a child, I can name all of the ones in this room… I once knew all of them alphabetically,” Jimin had half-whispered, Namjoon wondered if he was scared to wake the sleeping creatures up.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have gone to more science museums then,” he’d said, walking to stand behind Jimin, his hands resting easily on the smaller boy's shoulders.

“I like watching you get lost in the art and poetry ones,” the younger had said softly, still unable to move away from the oviraptor’s mirrored cage.

Namjoon would learn later that night, holding onto the smaller boy in his arms before they slept, that it was the first dinosaur his parents had bought for his vast collection.

Now, as Namjoon had mentioned ‘triceratops’ for his daughter’s video, he heard Jimin say it next to him, in the same way, Namjoon had pronounced it. It was a habit of Jimin’s to mimic random words of Namjoon or copy his actions. When they had started dating, he had found it endearing rather than something to be annoyed at and largely ignored it. But now, 4-years into their marriage, and a child later, things were a little different. 

He repeated the word, and just as Jimin was about to whisper it himself in his mocking tone, Namjoon kissed him full on the mouth. His lips pushed deeply into Jimin’s pillowy ones, eating the word right from his mouth. Namjoon watched as Jimin’s eyes widened, his breathing halted. When Namjoon tore himself apart, he gave Jimin an eye-smile: two could play at this game.

“We’re going to have to edit that part out,” Jimin mumbled, looking softly at his sleeping daughter in his arms and blushing as brightly as the roses in their garden. 

“In that case,” Namjoon said, rising from his chair, “let’s put Yeri in her cot, and continue recording this in the afternoon. I have some other things in mind for this sunny morning.”

Jimin grinned: he’d already figure out the best way to get rid of those overalls off his husband the moment he’d seen Namjoon wear them that morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading this story of mine, i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> here's another minjoon fic i have written [but only until dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668253)
> 
> i have other fics (canon, au's, one-shots and chaptered fics) if you would like to give them a go :)
> 
> this work was created and posted for free, however, if you would like to support me, you can tip me here: [my ko-fi page](ko-fi.com/vminthough)
> 
> all the love, ira


End file.
